Fei and Fang: A Brave Frontier Story
by LunaMoon29
Summary: An expansion on the story of Fei and Fang, going into more detail, with some slight changes here and there from the original work.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Fang is the 14 year old beautiful warrior princess from the kingdom of Veredia, settled along the Enchanted Forest and the Ethereal River. She is strong independent, stubborn, sweet, and seductive. It was said that she could bring a man to his knees in a second. However, she only used her talent in rare cases for good reasons. She doesn't like her studies and prefers bow and arrow hunting in the forest and preparing her own food. She likes to challenge herself with games like solitaire and chess.

Fei is the handsome 16 year old son of middle class merchants. He often spends his time hunting alone in the woods and playing chess. He is charming, strong, athletic, and stubborn. Despite this, he isn't searching for a girl. All the men in his village only seek a girl's hand for her beauty, but Fei seeks a girl for love.

Will these two form a bond that lasts forever, or will dark forces tear these two apart forever?

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, review, and check out my other fanfictions!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Fang sat in her room in silence. She read her books avidly, but couldn't seem to understand anything they said. It was as if the words were written in Gibberish!

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "I'm going for a hunt to clear my head!"

She changed from her green and pink floral kimono into her favorite hunting clothes: a green and pink hunting dress. She put her hair up into a high bun, grabbed her bow and arrow, packed her books, and jumped out her window. Little did she know that this innocent hunt would change her life forever.

***Meanwhile, in a small village on the outskirts of Veredia***

Fei just returned from an annoying day. He ran into his house, sweating furiously.

"Mom! I'm home!" he said. "Okay!" she replied. She walked in to the room where he was to find him laying down on the couch. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ugh" he replied. "It's those annoying girls again. They keep chasing me around town like a celebrity, trying to get my attention. I just wish I could find a girl who doesn't love me for what I am, but for who I am!"

"I know. But God blessed you with beautiful gifts. Do not focus on the bad that comes from it. Instead, put your anger into embracing the gifts you do have. Now why don't you clear your head and go into the forest and hunt something. Not only will it make a good dinner, but you can help clear your anger."

"Alright." He said. "And mom"

"Yes." She said "Thank you for giving me life. I'll make you and dad proud." He walked out the house, and ran into the woods as quickly as he could.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and check out my other fanfictions!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fang was stalking through the woods, looking for something to forward her anger onto. She heard something rustling in the bushes. Feeling threatened, she drew her bow. Whatever was in the bushes jumped out at her. She fired her arrow, narrowly missing his leg.

"Agh!" he exclaimed. "Sorry!" she replied. "I thought you were an animal."

"It's okay" he said. He was quite an interesting character. He was tall dark and handsome, with seemingly bulging muscles that could bring any woman to her knees. (AN: I changed a few things from the characters' original design to fit with the story and make the characters closer to how I imagined the characters when I first heard this story. Remember, this is my interpretation of the story) He looked at her. She was taller than other girls, had a beautiful figure, and a brown gaze that was as starry as the night sky. However, that wasn't what interested him.

"My name is Fei" he finally said as he extended his hand. "Fang" she replied.

"Fang?" he asked "As in the Princess Fang?" "Yes. "She said.

"Interesting." He said. "You wanna hunt together? I could make us some dinner." "Sure" she replied "This could work. You're a swordsman, I'm an archer. Let's try this."

They ran through the forest together, enjoying each other's company. They killed a deer with ease, and enjoyed it on a hilltop as the sun began to set. As they bonded over their kill, they had something to say to each other.

"You know" he said "There's something about you that makes you different from the other girls. Most other girls would be chasing me around my town to meet me, but not you. You look at me for who I am, not what I am. I think I like you for that."

"I feel the same way." She replied. "Many men would kill for the chance to even see my face, but not you either. You took the time to get to know me, not my figure. I think-"

"I love you" they said together. They kissed on the hilltop in the view of the beautiful sunset, in a moment that didn't seem to end.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Fang and Fei continued to date for a year. They would hunt together, play chess together, and in that time, Fei was able to teach her about ethics. It wasn't easy, but he did it.

Flashback

 _"_ _Fang." He said "I feel like I should teach you ethics."_

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOO!" she exclaimed. "I hate ethics! It's all gibberish! How does anyone even learn this!_

 _"_ _Calm down, Fang. Tell you what, how about I teach you with my shirt off."_

 _"_ _WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" she screamed "Are you CRAZY!?" "Scientifically speaking, yes" he replied. "Come on, I'm your boyfriend. Don't tell me you've never seen a guy shirtless before-you haven't seen a guy shirtless before, haven't you?"_

 _"_ _NO!" she shouted. "But" she said seductively "I guess there's always room to see new things."_

 _"_ _When did my shy, mysterious angel become a tempting, beautiful siren?" he said as he took off his shirt. "Now, darling" he said "Let's get to ethics."_

Fei was thinking about this moment while he was planning their next date. This date was important. He was going to ask her to marry him. He knew it was important that this be special, as he was planning to ask her on their anniversary at the spot where they declared their love for each other. 'Yes' he thought. 'This is going to be special'.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

While Fei was tutoring Fang, albeit without wearing a shirt, a woman watched Fei from afar from her home in the Enchanted Forest's Unexplored Wilds.

"My, my." She said. "What a beautiful specimen. You know, it's been so long since I've found a piece of prey as delicious as this. But how to capture it? I know!" she said as she pulled out some ingredients. "It's time to try out my newest invention."

She started mixing her ingredients together and let them ferment as she cackled harder than she ever had before, sure of her victory. "Soon, Fei." She said. "Soon, you will be mine.

"Hurry up Fei!" she said

"Coming coming" he said "Honestly you seem very excited today."

"Of course I am after all today is a very special day." She said

"Really?" he asked "What day is it today?" she pouted. "Kidding, kidding." He said. "Today's our anniversary." He sat down. Fang proceeded to lay down next to him with her head on his shoulder. Fei picked a nearby carnation and put it in her hair. "I'm glad I met you, Fei." She said.

"I'm glad I met you." He replied. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Fei" she said. "Promise me we'll stay together forever."

"Forever?" he asked. "That's a long time. What if I discover someone else that's more beautiful than you?" she pouted again. "Kidding again" he said as he kissed her hand. "There is no one else on this Earth that is more beautiful than you. I promise, forever."

They kissed with all of the love and desire in their hearts. Nothing could stop them. That moment was unlike anything they felt before. Eventually, in a breathless moment, Fei pulled away. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"Wait here." He said. "I have a surprise for you." "For me?" she asked. He chuckled, bent down, and kissed her hand lightly. "Well you are a princess, after all." He said as he stood up. "My princess." He whispered in her ear, she gasped, and he then kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back, darling." He turned around and walked away to grab her surprise. Fang sat down, and decided to take a short nap until he got back. However, unbeknownst to Fang, while she slept, someone picked her up, and just like that, in the purple mist, they were gone.

AN: Hope you guys are enjoying this fic. Please review, like, and follow, as well as check out my other fic, **Serenity and Endymion: A Sailor Moon Story**. ;-)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Fang woke up to find herself bound to a wall. "Where am I?" she said. Assessing her surroundings, she discovered a purple mist around her, making it a little difficult for her to see.

"I see you're awake." A voice said. "Who are you?" Fang called out.

Suddenly, the mist lifted. A woman appeared. She wore long golden, dragon-like nails; her hair was long and flowing behind her. She wore a long, armored dress, which showed more than it covered, clearly not practical for fighting; as well as long, fingerless gloves and high heels that tried, but failed to make her legs seem never-ending.

"I am Xie' Jing." She finally said. "The legendary Witch of the Abyss" "Why have you taken me?" Fang asked "Let's just say I'm after that little boy of yours." She replied.

"You want MY Fei! I won't let you have him!" she shouted. "Dear" the witch replied "What you want has no bearing on me. After all, look at you; you are much too…small." Fang could tell she was referring to her figure. However, it was clearly obvious that Xie' Jing's breasts were not natural, clearly enhanced by some sort of magic.

"Ah" Xie Jing finally said, looking over a big pot. "My potion is finally finished."

"Potion?" Fang asked.

"Watch closely." The witch said. "Hopefully your pea-sized brain will be able to understand, considering you need Fei to tell you everything" Fang winced.

Slowly, Xie' Jing began to transform herself to look exactly like Fang. She proceeded to conjure up a mirror using her magic to admire herself. She began to pose seductively as she admired her creation. "Neat trick, huh?" she finally said, sending the mirror away. "Now it's time to have some fun with my darling Fei!" she said as she began to disappear.

"This is a disaster!" Fang said. "I need to free myself and find Fei before it's too late! But first, these bonds." She said as she freed herself. Fei had taught her some useful techniques if she ever caught herself in a bad situation, including how to free herself from bonds. After freeing herself, she looked up to the sky. "Hold on, Fei" she said "I'm coming"

Hope you all enjoyed! Please continue to support my stories!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Fei was walking around to try and find Fang. He held in his hand a beautiful gold heart-shaped necklace that had "Fei + Fang Forever" inscribed on it. It seemed as if she just disappeared. "Fang!" he shouted.

"Over here!" a sing-songy voice said. Fang was leaning on a tree rather seductively. "Fang, where were you? I was worried sick." Suddenly, Fang ran up to him, embraced him, and more passionately than he's ever felt. He pulled away abruptly. Something was wrong. "Fang? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Kissing you, silly. In fact, why don't we skip kissing and get straight to the fun part." "Fang, you're acting a bit odd." He said. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just lonely, Fei. It's not a big deal" she said.

"What's my favorite food?" Fei asked. He knew something was up. "What?" she asked. "You heard me." Fei said.

"Is this really the time, Fei?" she asked. "There are more important things we could be doing right now."

"That's enough!" he yelled. "Reveal yourself! You aren't Fang!"

"Ugh, whatever" she said. "Taking that girl was a waste of time and effort." Suddenly, a huge pillar of fire erupted around her. Her beautiful figure transformed into an ugly, unnaturally developed woman. Fei drew his sword. "Who are you!" he said. "What have you done with Fang?! If you hurt her, I swear-" "Oh, forget her." She said. "Why don't you ditch her and have some fun with me."

"Why would I leave the sweetest girl in the world for someone like you?!" he asked. "Well" she said. "If you won't choose me willingly then…"

Suddenly, Fei found himself forced onto the ground, Xie' Jing powering over him. With a quick spell, she immobilized him, forcing him to look deeply into her eyes. They shone a bright yellow, but instantly turned into a lime green, as she activated a spell. "Forget Fang" she said in an echoic tone. "Only love me." Fei's eyes became a solid red with black pupils, losing their white flecks. He was under her spell.

"Xie' Jing-sama" he said finally, kneeling. "I live to serve."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Fang rushed onto the scene only to find Xie' Jing towering over Fei. "NOOO!" shouted Fang.

"Silly girl" Xie' Jing said. "Fei is mine now. He's lost interest in you."

"Fei?" Fang asked. He stared at her with empty eyes. "Dear?" Xie' Jing said. "What is that in your hand?" "A pointless bauble that has no more purpose." He said as he threw the necklace away.

"Fei" she cried. 'He must be under a spell. It's the only way. He promised me. Forever' "What have you done to him?" she cried as she pointed her bow and arrow at her. "Let's see how you feel when your lover is killing you. Fei, kill her" she commanded. Fei obeyed and pointed his sword at Fang. "You shall not interfere."

Fang became filled with rage. "How DARE you!" she shouted. She pushed Fei into a nearby shallow pond and leaped up just in time to shoot her arrow at Xie' Jing. The arrow hit her square in the heart, and Fei's curse slowly, but surely began to lift. "NOOOOOO!" she shouted as she faded into nothing. "Fei!" Fang shouted. She ran to him. He was lying unconscious in the water. Fang picked him up and brought him to dry land. "Fei, why did you leave me?!" she cried. A single tear fell from her face onto Fei. Suddenly, a bright aura surrounded him. It was blinding. When the aura let down, she heard a noise. "Uh." He said, coming off of a headache.

"Fei?" she said. "FEI!" she cried. She quickly embraced him, as if should she let go, he would disappear. "Don't worry." He said. "I'm fine, see?" "You idiot!" she said as she looked up at him. "I love you!" she cried. "I love you too." He said. They kissed harder than they ever kissed before. Fei broke away. He grabbed the necklace from the floor. "I believe this" He said. "Belongs to you." "It's beautiful" she said. "Fang, we've known each other for a year, and now, as I stand, at the place we said we loved each other…" he clasped her hand, and bent down on one knee. Fang gasped. "Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" "Oh, Fei" she said. "Of course I will!" they embraced and kissed under the light of a thousand stars. They were content, meant to be, in love, forever.


	9. Epilouge

Fei stood under the archway, adjusting his tie nervously. It was his wedding day, and he wore a white tuxedo with a pink carnation boutonniere, the same flower he put in Fang's hair on that fateful day. 'What's taking so long? What if she doesn't show up?' Suddenly, he heard the music play as his bride walked down the aisle. She wore a beautiful white off-the-shoulder dress with a bright pink carnation in her hair. Her long, brown hair flowed behind her with a slight curl on the ends. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was at that moment that all the memories that they shared flooded back into his mind. When his fiancée walked up the aisle to him, they took their vows together. They pledged to love each other forever, to never leave each other's side. They kissed in front of their entire kingdom, and they cheered louder than anyone has ever cheered before. "All hail Princess Fang and Prince Fei, Crowned Heirs of Veredia." Shouted the crier. Fei and Fang walked out to a balcony and greeted their people.  
"Fei." She said. "Yes Fang."

"I'm glad I met you." She said  
"I'm glad I met you too." He said. "Let's stay together forever." She said. "Forever is a long time." He said "What if I found someone more beautiful than you?" she pouted. "Don't worry, darling. There is no one who's more beautiful than you." He then proceeded to kiss her again, and the couple led their new lives together in their fairy-tale happy ever after.  
"AN: So this fic is finally completed! If you have story ideas, please publish reviews. Also please check out my other fic strongSerenity and Endymion: A Sailor Moon Story/strong. I will soon be coming out with a new fic based on life in Crystal Tokyo around Christmastime. I can't wait to see you guys again soon!


End file.
